1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of producing image data from video information comprising a numerous sets of frame information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image data which expresses still images has been produced from video information expressing video images acquired by digital video or the like, and still images have been printed on the basis of this image data. Video information is constructed from numerous sets of frame information that express images by means of halftone data for numerous individual pixels, and image data which expresses still images in halftones by means of numerous pixels is produced by acquiring and synthesizing a plurality of sets of frame information from the same video information. Since manual blurring may occur in video images acquired by digital video or the like, the deviation in the horizontal direction and vertical direction among images expressed by a plurality of sets of frame data is detected in pixel units, and the deviation in the vertical direction and horizontal direction is reduced by causing images superimposed on a reference image to perform a translational movement (parallel movement) by Nx pixels in the horizontal direction and Ny pixels in the vertical direction (Nx and Ny are positive integers).
Furthermore, the following method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-164264: specifically, in the case of a conversion in degree of resolution from images with a standard resolution to images with a high resolution, a memory for high resolution images is provided, the movement of the images is detected, and the respective pixels of the high resolution images are embedded using the pixels of a plurality of standard resolution images that are moved in parallel in accordance with the movement of the images.
Manual blurring includes not only translational deviation in the horizontal direction and vertical direction, but also diagonal components. Consequently, manual blurring cannot be sufficiently corrected in the case of the abovementioned conventional techniques. Accordingly, there has been a desire to obtain still images with a high image quality from a plurality of sets of frame information in video information by more adequately correcting manual blurring.